


Jelly Green Giant

by chihuahua_galaxy, Diana_the_Hunter, J2_Girlz, jessie_cristo, jessies_girl, Missyswife37, Story_teller_76



Series: J2 Devoted Round Robin Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihuahua_galaxy/pseuds/chihuahua_galaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_the_Hunter/pseuds/Diana_the_Hunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_teller_76/pseuds/Story_teller_76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's in a bad mood and Jensen has no idea why. When they get back to their hotel room, Jared lets loose on Jensen and the biggest fight they've ever had overflows out into the public. Friends and co-workers alike scramble to contain the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Green Giant

**Author's Note:**

> The Jelly Green Giant
> 
> Foreword: This fic is the result of a Round-Robin Fic Challenge.  
> Done by members of a J2 Tin Hatter group on Facebook.  
> Rules:  
> i  
> \- No OT posts in the fic thread.  
> \- No going twice in a row; you must give others a chance.  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
> Authors (in order of appearance):  
> Jessie C., Kayla L., Grace E., Jennie Marie W., Teresa P., Mary K., Dona D., Shikha W.P.
> 
> Editing/compiling: Teresa P.

[](http://imgur.com/toy9nka)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jensen entered his hotel room, massaging the back of his neck after a long day, hell, long weekend of convention activities.

Saturday had gone great, he and Jared had gotten some time together getting out and seeing some of the sights. They'd only been spotted twice, so had most of their time to themselves. He smiled as he remembered all the sneaky touches and stolen kisses Jared had given while they were roaming the city.

His boyfriend loved pushing the envelope, and Jensen couldn't really complain. Jared wouldn't be Jared if he weren't impulsive and affectionate, and Jensen wouldn't change him for the world.

But today, after their afternoon panel, Jared had gone cold and quiet on him. He didn't know what was going on, but every time Jensen had tried to talk to him, he'd just brushed him off.

Frowning as he once again wondered what was wrong with Jared, Jensen dropped his room key on the table near the door and turned to enter his suite.

He gasped as Jared came storming through the connecting door to his suite, heading straight at Jensen with a stormy expression on his face. At 6'1" Jensen was no small man, but Jared being much bigger, and being obviously upset, was cause for alarm.

"Jay? What's wro...UNG!" Jensen gasped, as Jared grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and swung him about to push him into the nearest wall, then using his broader, heavier frame to pin him there.

"What's wrong? You really have to ask me that after what you did at the panel?" 

"WHAT did I do? Get the fuck off me!"

Jared only pressed harder, grinding his crotch into Jensen's hip, making the smaller man gasp.

Despite his anxiety over this unusual show of aggression from Jared, Jensen couldn't stop his dick from hardening in his pants.

"Showing off your body to a roomful of fans, not to mention all the people that work there! Showing off a body that belongs to ME!"

"Showing off my... ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?! All I did was flash my stomach, it's not like I mooned them..."

"Yeah, yeah. It starts with the flashing," Jared replied with narrow eyes. "And then it escalates."

"Escalates to what?! And YOU show off your body all the time, why is it okay for you and not me?"

Jensen shoved harder, managing to push Jared a foot or two away from him, turning to storm towards the bedroom. "Hell the whole fucking fandom knows the brand of your underwear!" 

It only calmed Jared down a moment before he came back at Jensen. Jared opened his mouth, snappy retort on his tongue, before he huffed and turned away. Jensen just didn't understand.

"At least I don't show off my body, they just happened to see it!" Jared allowed a tear to fall, his anger finally taking its toll. One last look at Jensen and he walked out the suite door.

Jensen raked his hand through his hair and sighed in disbelief. ‘Can't believe he just walked out!’ he thought.

Jared held his hand on the door silently screaming for his heart.

Jensen strode to the door to follow him, 'gotta make things right.' He just stood there staring at the handle.

Then Jared thought about all those eyes on Jensen's pale, creamy flesh... wanting him, yearning for him more than usual, and Jared was back to being angry. He couldn't stand to see Jensen right now. He was afraid he might say something he'd regret, so he kept walking to the elevators, got in and left.

Jared prayed the elevator would stay empty for the ride down. He couldn't deal with anyone right now. Vile words were just waiting to spill out and shouldn't be said at the wrong person.

When courage finally reached Jensen, he saw Jared gone. He bit his lip, knowing a chance was lost. Then he got angry. 'How dare Jared leave him?' He bit down on his anger and hurried down the stairs to attempt meeting Jared at the bottom.

Winded and wary, Jensen made it to the lobby floor only to find the elevator empty and no sign of Jared.

Movement kept Jared grounded. He couldn't stop walking, he couldn't. If he did, he would do something that wouldn't be good. In the back of his mind, he felt a little like Dean when Sam went the other way, but he ignored it. Jensen had pissed him off.

Jensen pulled out his cell, punching the digits for Jared's cell. Jensen swore getting Jared's voicemail when the call connected.

‘Of course he'd try to call me' thought Jared. He looked at the phone with a blank stare as he crossed the street.

"You crazy, fucked up, son-of-a-bitch!!" Jensen grasped his phone screaming at no one.

"Woah there, partner!" someone shouted just as Jared's arm was grabbed and he was yanked out of the street before the car that had been headed his way could hit him.

Jared turned to look dazedly back at the man who'd saved him. "Stephen?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's got ‘ya all riled up? You don't look too happy," Stephen replied as he tossed his arm over Jared's shoulders.

"Wanna drink? Bar or apartment?" Stephen offered. 

Thinking he needed to forget, "Definitely a fucking bar!" Jared demanded.

Jensen stepped out onto the street and after only a couple of feet; he spotted Jared up ahead near the corner. As the foot traffic cleared, he saw Jared wasn't alone.

Jealousy wasn't close to what Jensen was feeling. Stephen Fucking Amell had his arm around HIS man!

Stephen gave Jared's shoulder a light squeeze, and with a smile, led Jared further away. There was a loud and rowdy bar not far, and maybe loud, rowdy, and drunk would distract Jared.

Swallowing back the knife of anguish currently tearing his guts apart, Jensen fought back a sudden need to cry and turned to head back into the hotel. A couple of steps from the door he spotted a familiar form walking out.

"Hey Misha! You busy? Wanna hang?" he asked, thinking to himself ‘Jared won't like it, but fuck him.’ Two can play that game.

Misha turned in Jensen's direction, a look of surprise on his face. 'Where was Jared,' he thought.

"Uh, I guess. Aren't you supposed to be with Jared?"

Jensen just shrugged his shoulder with an embittered look. "He's gone and run off with Amell - probably to get drunk as hell."

"What? Why? He wouldn't do that if he didn't feel he had a good reason," Misha replied, but all the while thinking to himself 'What in the blazes happened?' And he said as much. "Tell me what happened between you two."

Jensen ran his hands down his face saying, "You'd never believe me if I told you."

Misha just chuckled and grinned. "Try me. I think I'm a little more qualified in odds and ends than you, Jensen. Come on. Talk to me," he said with his most disarming tone.

*****

Meanwhile, Jared was seated inside the loudest, most raucous bar they could find, working on his third can of beer with Stephen staring at him worriedly.

"So.... wanna tell me why you were you so distracted that you nearly walked out in the middle of traffic? You're big, Moose... but even a mid-sized compact with a Pizza Hut light on top of it could take you out."

"No, I don't wanna tell you," Jared sighs, eyes stubbornly fixed on his beer. "Not really," he added in a whisper.

Stephen scrutinized his friend, the way his hands almost squashed the can of beer, the way his shoulders tensed and his right leg kept bouncing nervously. He leaned back and put his own beer down with a thud, causing Jared to look up.

"What did he do?" 

"Who?" Jared frowned.

"Don't play cute with me, Jared, I'm not stupid," Stephen said a bit more forcefully than he had intended. "Jensen, of course. What did he do?"

*****

Jensen stalked quickly off towards the coffee shop, leaving a startled Misha just standing there. After taking just a couple of steps, Jensen noticed Misha hadn't joined him.

He pivoted around, barking, "Well, you coming to talk or what?!?" and promptly marched off. Misha followed behind, muttering 'geez, this oughta be fun... or not...'

They found a back corner booth to give them some privacy from prying eyes and ears. After Jensen got his large, black coffee and Misha his small pot of green tea, they sat staring at each other.

Fed up now with Jensen's sullen silence, Misha finally asked "So... trouble in lovers' land. What's the problem with you and your big guy?"

"Can you believe, he got mad at me for lifting my shirt on stage?!?” Jensen ranted as he held his coffee cup between his hands, looking down at it like it was a new invention.

Misha almost choked on his tea in response to Jensen's outburst.

*****

“Think this calls for some whiskey," murmured Jared as he signaled the bartender over at the bar. After gulping the first one down, he ordered another and started to sip slowly.

Stephen raised an eyebrow and motioned with his hand as if to say 'get on with it already.'

"Don't really know where to start exactly... I just lost it," sighed Jared. "He's mine, dammit, MINE!!" he all but roared as others around the bar started glancing towards them.

*****

Misha's eyebrows flew up. "He got mad at you for flashing your stomach? But he does that, himself."

"EXACTLY! And I told him that, but he was still mad at me." 

"Are you sure it's not something else bothering him?"

"Like what?"

Misha shrugged and spread his hands out in a placating gesture.

"I think....well...Jared's a kinky bastard and he thinks he's your dom," he finally said.

There. He finally got it out there. Jared was extremely possessive, and that was Misha's conclusion.

Now it was Jensen's turn to choke on his coffee. 

"What?" He croaked.

Misha fought back a grin and leaned forward to whisper to Jensen. 

"Are you the top or bottom?"

"MISHA! That's none of your damn business!" 

"Yep, you're the bottom."

Jensen just gaped at him.

*****

Stephen just kept rounds coming to ease Jared's temper because the man was just a big floof-ball when drunk.

"Jensen is mine....and only mine," Jared whined to his friend. "He doesn't seem to get it though."

He turned big, sad puppy eyes on Stephen.

"He likes it when I top," he murmured. And he's a sassy bottom."

Stephen bit his lip to keep from busting out laughing, but storing this whole thing away for fun teasing later.

"You know in a good partnership, it's actually the bottom that calls the shots, right?"

Jared frowned, and then sighed. "I know. But he likes it when I take charge."

"You also know that if Jensen finds out you're sharing all this with me that he's either gonna kill me or roast your nuts?"

Jared giggled and held out his glass for a refill.

"And there he is, laughing again," Stephen said, kinda proud of himself. "Now why again were you jealous?"

Just then, Jared's phone began buzzing on the bar top. He didn't remember turning it back on, but instead of picking it up, he just glared at it.

"You gonna answer it?" asked Stephen. 

"S'prolly Jensen... not ready to talk to him." 

"Mind if I do?"

"Shoot!" Jared says, as he down his freshened glass of whiskey.

"It's a text from Clif... he says: Where are you and why is Jensen getting cozy with Collins in the Brewed Awakenings coffee shop?"

Before Stephen could even look up, Jared was off his stool and storming for the exit.

"Aw, shit," muttered Stephen as he dropped whatever cash he had in his pocket on the bar and ran after Jared.

*****

Jensen had recovered from his temporary exasperation at Misha's declaration.

"You wish," he mumbled but Misha just laughed and nodded his head knowingly. Jensen decided to ignore his colleague and ordered himself an Irish Coffee when the waitress passed by.

"Really?" Misha raised his eyebrows. "You think that's gonna help?" Jensen ignored him, staring past Misha's shoulder, squinting his eyes.

"What?" Misha frowned, starting to turn around but Jensen put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't move. Clif is here. Babysitter alert." He didn't look amused. But a moment later a mischievous grin à la Dean Winchester spread across his face.

*****

Stephen was able to catch up to Jared only by using the parkour tricks he'd learned for Arrow. However, he had to duck when he tried to grab Jared's arm and the bigger man swung an elbow back at him.

"DUDE! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Let me go, Stephen, I'm gonna break his goddamn face this time, I mean it!"

"Whoa, hey...you seriously gonna punch out Jensen?"

"What? NO! COLLINS! Misha-Fucking-Collins! I warned him last time to keep his fuckin' distance from Jensen, but obviously the fucker needs a stronger message."

Glancing around nervously, Stephen smiled at a pair of elderly women who were rushing past warily.

"Dude, ease up on the F-bombs and stop and think what you're doing."

"And don't be stupid, Jensen is not crazy or desperate enough to get involved with Misha, no matter how pissed at you he is!" added Stephen.

Jared glared at Stephen. "Jensen isn't.... right. But Misha is an entirely different story."

"Yeah, you are not wrong there, but does take two to tango... doesn't it?"

*****

Dean's grin stayed on Jensen's face as he grabbed Misha by the arm and pulled him across the room to the back door and out.

"What's going on?" Misha asked, half stumbling after the younger man.

"Shhh," Jensen replied and pulled him along to hide in the shadows. Sure enough a minute later Clif showed up in the back door, scanning the area. Not finding what he was looking for, the babysitter took off towards his car, furiously hacking on his phone.

When he was out of sight, Jensen stepped out of the shadows and returned to his Irish Coffee, Misha in tow.

"What was that about?" Misha asked again but Jensen just grinned. 

"You'll see..."

*****

"Yeah, well... There'll definitely be no tango, no lambada, and no mambo - horizontal or otherwise! Not while I'm still breathing," growled Jared at Stephen. "In fact, Collins better hope he can even walk, much less dance - hell, even BREATHE - at all when I'm done with him!"

Jared turned to Stephen with a snarled "I'm done talking about this now!" Then he quickly started jogging back to the hotel leaving Stephen shaking his head.

*****

As Jensen sipped the last of his spiked coffee, Misha's phone rang. The actor pulled it out of his jeans pocket and checked the caller ID.

"It's Jared," he said, staring at the screen as if contemplating whether to accept the call or not.

Jensen stretched out his hand. "Let me," he offered.

As Jensen put the phone to his ear, all he heard was Jared screaming, "What the fuck, Misha?!? Really??? Just... what... the... FUCK??? And where's Jensen?"

After pausing and taking a deep breath, Jensen replied, "Right here, you dumbass."

Silence met Jensen's ear at his declaration. But not for long. 

"What are you doing with Misha's phone? Jerk."

"What are you doing with Stephen? Bitch." 

"Needed to clear my head," Jared declared. 

"With Stephen?" Jensen's sarcasm was tangible. 

"He just kind of crossed my path," Jared replied. 

"And you hooked up with him?"

"You hooked up with Misha." Jensen could clearly hear the venom in Jared's voice when he said that name. "Where are you, by the way?"

"Coffee shop."

"Huh," Jared started. "Clif said you left..."

"That's what you get for talking to Clif!" Jensen hung up the phone and handed it back to Misha.

"You might want to go,” looking at Misha with the Dean smile still intact. 

*****

Jared stared at the phone for a moment, then jumped up and grabbed his keys,  
heading out the door to get to the coffee shop before Jensen got a chance to change his mind and leave.

Jensen was sipping on his coffee when Jared stormed up to the table. Anger in his gorgeous hazel eyes, Jared sat in the empty seat across from him. Jensen still not saying anything only pissed him off even more.

"Coffee, sweetheart?"

It took Jared a moment to realize the waitress was talking to him. He tore his eyes off Jensen and his features softened.

"No, thank you," he smiled softly.

"He'll take one," Jensen cut in, looking over Jared's shoulder at the young woman. "And make sure it's sweet," he added with a wink. The waitress nodded while jotting it down on her notepad and left.

"Jensen? What the...?" Jared was too exasperated to finish, because he could feel his blood starting to boil at the other man's audacity, but he didn't wanna cause a scene. Social media would have a field day if he did. He frowned slightly. They probably already fed the trolls enough for one night.

"You came here to talk, I assume," Jensen explained, green eyes finally meeting hazel. "So, you'll need the coffee, trust me."

“Trust you?" Jared couldn't keep a hint of cold anger out of his voice, but succeeded in keeping his tone low. "Maybe I would trust you if you wouldn't flash your skin to the world like that."

Jensen looked down at his coffee and smirked. "What's so damn funny?" snapped Jared. "You are, my love!" said Jensen quietly into his cup as he took a drink.

"You are unbelievable. You have the nerve to bitch about me flashing some abs, but you go shirtless frolicking with Amell, hanging off of Momoa, not to mention letting Ian and Paul sign your FUCKING CROTCH!" As he spoke, Jensen got louder and louder until he roared the last words in Jared's face.

"What about you?!" Jared retaliated, standing up to lean over Jensen. "Playing along to all this Destiel and Cockles bullshit when you're in MY bed every fuckin' night! How do you think that makes me feel?! Having to put up with that shit every damn season?!"

By then, everyone else in the shop was staring and a few were on their phones taking pictures and typing away on them madly.

Ducking out of the hall where he'd been hiding, waiting to be sure everything was fine between the two, Misha rushed over to the furious lovers.

"Okay, guys... you need to cool it. You're making a big fucking scene here. Come on, let's go somewhere private where you two can work things out," Misha said, urgently, in a hushed tone. Reaching out, he grabbed Jensen by one arm to encourage him to leave.

Jared's furious eyes zeroed in on Misha's hand on Jensen's arm, let out a bellow of rage and flew at Misha.

As Misha and Jared tumbled down to the floor together, Jared was yelling incoherent words at him.

Before Jared could throw a punch at Misha, Jensen put a hand on Jared's shoulder. He relaxed a little, but still with his arm raised and hand in a tight fist.

Jensen said in a soft husky voice "Babe why don't we go talk back in our room?” Jared shook himself and nodded at him.

Standing up, straightening his shirt, Jared grabbed Jensen's arm. They walked out of the coffee shop leaving a stunned Misha on the floor and fans looking around trying to figure out what just happened.

Running his hands through his hair, as he walked beside Jensen, Jared groaned aloud. "Ah fuck, this is gonna be a social media nightmare. What do we do, Jen?"

"Hmm... try and make a big prank out of it?"

“Let’s just get back to our room and stop airing our private matters in public.”

"Clif!" Jared whispered as the hired babysitter headed straight for them.

"Let me handle this, Jay," Jensen whispered back to Jared. As Clif got near them, he could see that they both looked distraught and worn out. But damn, he had to talk some sense into them.

"This is not a good time for a lecture, Clif, so don't even go there with us right now." Jensen said as he rolled his eyes when he saw it didn't deter the man.

"Guys, what the fuck?" Clif hissed when he reached the two. He looked furious. Jensen cast a quick glance at Jared and their eyes met.

"Can't we have some fun?" Jensen half grinned at the babysitter, mustering a bemused tone.

"Fun?" Clif sputtered, looking at Jared who quickly caught onto Jensen's train of thought and decided to play along.

"Nothing better than impromptu roleplay acting," he nodded. But Clif didn't look convinced.

"Well, if you were going for a couple of five-year olds fighting over your GI Joe toys, you succeeded… otherwise, it was a massive failure," drawled Clif with his beefy arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jensen just snorted and Jared snickered loudly. Clif went on with "You've got to understand..."

Jensen and Jared just looked at each other and Jensen sneered “Understand?!? We understand alright - that everyone and their brothers and their sisters are determined to make sure we don't get even five minutes to ourselves to just be! And we're sick of it!"

Clif raised his brows and rolled his eyes as if he was, in fact, trying to draw patience while thinking about what to say to a couple of recalcitrant teenage boys. 

While Clif was pondering how best to say what he felt needed to be said, Jared grabbed Jensen by the elbow. He turned towards Clif and throwing the words over his shoulder "We've had enough of your - and everyone else's - meddling for one day," they both strode down the hall and around the corner to their private suite.

Up in the suite Jensen threw himself on the bed and rolled on his back. He crossed his arms behind his head, causing his shirt to ride up. Jared glanced down, staring at the flash of skin, unconsciously licking his lip.

"You know, Jensen," he mumbled hoarsely, "I know the perfect way for you to make up for flashing your abs to the fans."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "That so?" The taller man nodded eagerly. "How?" 

"Strip!"

Jensen's eyes narrowed and Jared swallowed nervously as he realized he'd just said the wrong thing.

Jensen sat up slowly, anger radiating off of him.

"First off, Padalecki... I have nothing to make up for. You're the fuckin' overly possessive, two-faced jackass who thinks he can tell me what I can or can't do."

Jensen went to the closet pulled out his small overnight bag and began repacking the few belongings he'd brought with him.

"What are you doing?" Jared asked.

Jensen ignored him and ducked into the bathroom to grab his toiletries, tossing them into his bag and zipping it closed.

"Jensen... where the fuck are you going?!"

Jensen walked to the door of the room, opened it and looked back at Jared, equal amounts of anger and hurt in his haunting green eyes. "Getting my own room, and getting the fuck away from you!" he said, and then he turned and walked out.

Jensen closed the door with a bit more force than needed, leaving a stunned Jared behind. He didn't care. He wasn't a puppy that could be yanked around on a leash and he sure as hell wouldn't let Jared turn him into one.

Once in his own room Jensen collapsed on the bed, hands on his face, sighing heavily. He loved Jared, loved him like he never loved anybody before in his life. He knew that he couldn't live without him, but his crazy possessive behavior was driving him mad. He got himself a drink from the mini-bar hoping that the alcohol would numb the pain he was feeling right then.

*****

Jared just stood there... speechless… in shock, truth be told. Shaking his head to clear his stupor, thoughts racing and even more jumbled from the alcohol he'd consumed earlier, only one notion was clear.

His everything had just walked right out the door…

'Please, PLEASE... let it only be out the door for now, and not out of my life forever,' he thought, sobbing. His body shook with the intensity of his fear of the very idea. He wouldn't survive it.

Jared leaned his back against the wall to steady himself, but ended up sliding slowly down it to sit with his knees pulled up to his chest and his elbows resting on them.

He ran his trembling hands down his face, then up through his hair, pulling at it to hold his head back and looking upwards as though to beg for God's help in making amends to the only person he'd ever truly love.

*****

The next morning after sitting an hour on the floor, then moping around on the couch, just staring into space, Jared had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, only to be jarred awake by the doorbell being rung incessantly.

Stumbling to the door, hoping against hope that it was Jensen, Jared whipped open the door, a smile forming on his face. Only to have it fall when he saw the small, redheaded woman standing there.

"Felicia?" he said, confused.

"Okay, big guy. What happened? I just saw Jensen leaving and he looked like hell warmed over. What did you do?"

"What? He left? When?" asked Jared, feeling hardly able to breathe, let alone speak.

Felicia let herself into the room and dropped her bag on the floor. She looked at the beautiful, big young man in front of her. He was shaking like a leaf and his eyes were puffy from crying and lack of sleep.

"Just now. He left just now, he was in a really bad way... I am not sure which one of you looks the worst! What the hell happened with you two?" responded Felicia.

"Well, he showed his abs to the crowd... and I got angry... and I went to get a drink with Stephen... and... and I'm a fucking ass!" said Jared as he sat down slowly onto the couch.

“Hold up, Jensen showed his ass?!”

“ABS, Felicia… sheesh!”

Felicia giggled, and her infectious laugh made Jared smile, despite how wrecked he was feeling. 

“What am I gonna do?”

"And you are pissed because??" Felicia asked uncomprehending still laughing.

Jared cleared his long hair from his eyes. "I'm not even sure anymore!" he answered with a big sigh.

"Oh, boy, what a mess," giggled Felicia hugging him. 

"I know... I know it's a mess!! But what do I do now?" Jared was panicking again.

"Now you show him that you trust him!" she said softly patting his back.

"I say go after your man, apologize like crazy, and try to control that possessive temper of yours. He left with Rob and Rich, but you know how those two move slower than molasses. You should be able to catch him at the airport."

"But... my stuff..."

"I'll pack your stuff and bring it back to set with me. GO!"

Jared took the time to grab his wallet, kissed Felicia's cheek, and then ran out the door.

*****

"And you still think running out on him was the right move?" Rob asked Jensen, who was staring at his feet while they were waiting for Rich to finish a 'very important' phone call. Jensen shrugged.

"I just need some space," he mumbled. "It's like he's suffocating me with his possessiveness and then he thinks jumping my bones will fix it all. I'm not THAT needy."

Rob snorted, which earned him a dagger-eyed glare from Jensen. He raised his hands apologetically.

"Anyway, he can't have one set of rules for him and another for me. That's not how it works."

Rich hung up after finishing his call and frowned down at his phone. "Shit, Jared's blowing up my phone." Even as he was talking, his phone began playing soundtrack for the movie 'Jaws.’

"That's him. Do I answer?"

"NO!" Jensen nearly shouted, shaking his head.

"YES!" Rob says at the same time. "I'll talk to him, ok man?"

Jensen rolled his eyes, but nodded at Rob. Rich handed over his phone and Rob picked up the call. "Hey Jared... how you doing, man?... yeah, it's me... Jensen?... yeah, he's here."

Jensen's lips thinned as he shook his head emphatically at Rob.

"No man, he doesn't wanna talk to you... he what?... you're where?"

Rob turned and leaned around Jensen to see the terminal behind him. "Oh yeah, you are here. Hi!"

Jensen whipped around and saw Jared, head and shoulders above the surging crowd around him, his intense gaze focused on Jensen.

"Oh hell... I can't talk to him right now," muttered Jensen, turning and hurrying into a nearby coffee shop.

Jared saw Jensen take off towards the coffee shop and muttered a curse as he altered his direction.

As Jensen entered the shop, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Jared still heading his way. He squeezed through the door with a mumbled apology to the couple that was on its way out. Inside, Jensen paused a moment, realizing there was no spot to hide. On the opposite wall, a man pushed open a door to leave towards the back of the building, and Jensen crossed the room to follow suit.

"Jensen!" Jared's familiar voice floated over to him but Jensen pretended he hadn't heard him. Instead he quickened his steps, ready to burst through the back door.

What he didn't know, however, was that the door was swinging both ways and just as he reached it, it swung open and at him, catching him full frontal. Pain exploded in his head as he staggered back, his vision swimming. He fell to his knees, trying to bring his hands up to his head. Through the muffling sound he thought he heard his name shouted again before everything turned black.

"JENSEN!!" Jared screamed as he ran across the room towards the back door, sliding down to his knees at Jensen's side.

"Oh God, Jen, are you alright?!" 'Please, please, babe... PLEASE be ok,' Jared repeated over and over to himself as he ran his eyes along Jensen's face and body, looking for signs of injury.

He placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder, afraid to hurt him more, and slightly shook it. "Say something Jensen, please let me know you're okay," patting his cheek lightly.

When there was no movement, Jared very carefully raised Jensen to sit up and into his arms, begging, "Jen, open your beautiful eyes for me, will ‘ya?"

He placed his broad palm across Jensen's cheek, and cradling his head, he brushed his hair back. He saw a trickle of blood falling down his temple and swiped it away with his thumb. He continued stroking his face, repeating, "Please, Jen, please. Say something. You're scaring me."

A small group of people were starting to gather around them. Jared glanced up quickly, but he didn't care. He knew there'd be hell to pay for the clusterfuck he'd made out of this situation, but there was only one thing - one person - on his mind at that moment.

"C'mon, baby, please, please! I love you... so, so much. And I'm sorry. Just open those gorgeous green eyes for me and I promise you, I swear..."

*****

Meanwhile Rob and Rich had arrived in the coffee shop, seeing Jensen on the ground unmoving, and Jared on his knees next to him, pulling him up into his arms.

"Jared?" Rob called, making his way through the small crowd to Jared's side, closely followed by Rich. "What the hell happened?"

"He got slammed hard with that beast of a door," Jared said, never lifting his eyes from Jensen's unmoving form. Rich looked up, seeing a trembling young man standing in the frame.

" 'm sorry, 'm so...sorry," the teen all but stuttered. "I didn't know he... I didn't mean to..."

"It's not your fault," Rich replied. "He'll be ok."

"He's NOT ok, Rich," Jared roared. "He's out cold and it's MY BLOODY FAULT."

"Jared, calm down," Rob put a soothing hand on Jared's broad back. "Let me check on him, alright?"

"He's unconscious," Rob said, checking Jensen's eyes. "Let's take him to the emergency room," Rich said. Jared picked Jensen up, bridal style, and they walked out.

*****

About thirty minutes later a doctor approached a pacing Jared in the waiting area. Rob and Rich had taken a seat but got up when they saw the doctor approach.

"How's he doing?" Jared blurted out anxiously before the man even had time to open his mouth.

"He's fine, considering the circumstances. He's concussed and has a serious headache but he's awake," the man in the white coat informed Jensen's friends. All three let out a sigh of relief.

"However..."

"Can I see him?" Jared started the same time as the doctor, who glared at Jared for being interrupted. Jared shut his mouth and settled for his patented puppy eyes.

"I'm afraid no, son," the doctor said, relenting. At Jared's frown he continued. "He said he doesn't want to see you."

"But, uh... I just... I need... " Jared tried to argue. At the stern look from the doctor, though, he just sighed and hung his head in defeat.

Rich stood up and walked over to Jared, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and soothe him.

He then spoke directly to the doctor, "May I see him then? He really shouldn't be alone right now."

"And your name?" the doctor asked. 

"Rich."

"Okay, only for a few minutes though. He needs his rest. Follow me this way,” the doctor said as he turned around to walk back behind the double doors into the ER treatment area.

*****

"Jensen?"

Jensen tensed when he heard a voice penetrating the throbbing in his skull. He wasn't ready for Jared. Then he relaxed when the voice repeated calling him and he realized it wasn't Jared saying his name. He cracked his eyes open half way and blinked to clear his eyesight.

"Rich?" Jensen mumbled. "What're ‘ya doin' here?"

"Making sure you're okay because someone outside these doors is ready to climb the walls and you declared you don't want to see him."

"Don' patronize me," Jensen replied, feeling his pulse quicken, which in turn increased the throbbing in his skull. He moaned. "He start'd it."

"And you, stubborn ass, don't even want to give him the time of day - a chance to apologize. He's devastated, Jensen. DEVASTATED! ‘Ya hear me?"

"Gee, Rich, way to take the sexy outta the doc..." Jensen closed his eyes again to cut out the glare from the overhead lights. "I jus' can't handle him hovering until my head feels like a head again and not like a bass drum."

Rich chuckled. "So, does that mean I can tell the Sasquatch he can see you when you're all slept out?"

"I don't care." Jensen mumbled.

"If I believed that, I'd give you a bigger concussion with a slap upside the head." Rich shot back. "I'll be right back. Gonna tell your Moose to calm down and you'll talk to him later."

"Not my Moose," groused Jensen, not caring if he sounded bratty. 

In less than five minutes, Rich returned.

"He accept it?" asked Jensen, a troubled frown on his face. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't he? It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd just accept it like that," said Jensen softly, now looking depressed.

"You gotta be kidding me? You DIDN'T want him to accept your decision?!" Rich exclaimed, then throwing his hands in the air. "I swear, it's like dealing with teenagers!"

"It's not that. Jared always fights back. That whole AKF thing wasn't thought up on a whim, you know. I just never thought he'd give up on me that easily."

"That's 'cos he didn't. He was waiting for the nurse to leave so he could sneak in." said Jared, standing in the doorway.

Jensen's face lit up like the sun as he smiled happily at Jared.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to be angry at the big moose, so he wiped his smile quickly and pulled out a fake pout, hoping that Jared would try a bit harder.

"I am still mad." Jensen looked down and pulled out his lower lip, to which Jared just smiled and walked closer to him.

"Oh yeah? I think I saw a little smile there, right across that pout. See there. Just there, that cute little smirk," Jared pointed towards Jensen's lips and Jensen couldn't pout anymore. He looked at Jared and smiled bright, not being able to hold his anger anymore.

Jared leaned in to grab his lips with his own. The kiss going deep and hungry right away as Jared poured all his pent up emotion into it. Jensen gave back as good as he was getting, until Jared ran one hand through Jensen's hair, accidentally pressing against Jensen's injury. Even so, Jensen tried to hold back the moan of pain, but Jared noticed and then pulled back as he suddenly remembered.

"OH SHIT! I'm so sorry, Jenny. I forgot about your head!"

"You also forgot I was still in the room. Forget his head, what about my eyes?" Rich said, from where he stood across the room.

Jensen flipped him the bird, but smiled. "I'm fine," he said to Jared. "Who said you could stop kissing me?"

"Oh god, I'm outta here," Rich groaned, as he made his way out the door.

As soon as Rich left the room, Jared looked straight into Jensen's vivid green eyes and held his gaze for a moment. Then he kissed him again, this time slowly and lovingly, with his hands gently cradling his neck and thumbs stroking his cheeks so as not to cause him any more pain.

When they came up for air, they both spoke at the same time, words tripping over each other.

"God, Jen ..."

"Jay, babe..."

"Please, let me go first," Jared pleaded. "I'm sorry. So, very, very sorry. I was angry, but not at you, never at you. I just took my anger out on you, and it was so wrong of me."

"What were you so angry about then, Jay?"

Jared responded sincerely, with agony sounding in his voice and showing on his face. "Knowing how much I love you, how much I want you... Yet being unable to show it - having to hide it all the time. While everyone else just gets to ogle your beautiful face, and body, to their hearts' content? Well, it just makes me see red sometimes..."

"Or, say, green?" quipped Jensen.

"This is no joking matter, Jen," Jared replied sourly.

"I know, babe... I know. It kills me too. I hate seeing all those women - and men - watching your every move, oohing and aahing over your gorgeous self all they want. Don't you realize it hurts me just as much when they do?" said Jensen with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

'What are we gonna do?' they thought, hopelessly and wordlessly, before the door opened wide.

The doctor walked into the room saying "So, Mr. Ackles, I have your discharge papers in hand," waving them around. "You can leave whenever you're ready..."

Jensen started to respond with a 'Hell, yeah,' but was promptly cut off by the doctor.

"... But only if 'Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome' over there agrees to stay with you overnight and do concussion checks every two hours," he said with a wink towards them both before turning around and closing the door behind him.

They looked at each other, startled, and burst out laughing.

"So, you ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" asked Jared, with a sweet and tender kiss to Jensen's forehead.

"To continue this 'discussion' in private?" responded Jensen with a chaste kiss to Jared's lips.

"Hell, yeah."

*****

After a short conversation with Rob and Rich, the two lovers decided to stay another night at the hotel. They saw their friends off on their plane, and then took a cab back to their room.

The moment Jensen slid the card in the key reader and began to push the door to their room open, Jared rushed him from behind. Grabbing him by one arm and spinning him around, he pulled Jensen to him and crouched to get him over one shoulder in a fireman's carry, making Jensen squeak in surprise (something he would never admit to doing later, of course) and laughed aloud.

"You are gonna break your back!" he shouted.

Jared rushed for the double doors leading to the bedroom, jamming his knee against an end table sending the lamp on it flying and crashing to the floor.

Jensen just laughed harder.

"I love your laugh," Jared said, even as he used one hand to push open the doors of the bedroom. As he took a step forward, the extra plush carpet made him stumble, but he regained his footing quickly.

"I swear to God, if you drop me it won't be giggles and tickles you'll be getting." 

"Shut up, you're distracting me," Jared huffed, now out of breath.

Jensen squeaked again (also didn't happen) when Jared leaned over and tipped him off his shoulder, landing Jensen at the end of the large king-size bed.

"Damn, you're heavier than you look!"

"Shut up, bitch. I'm as light as a feather!" Jensen groused, as he began to work on the buttons of his shirt, popping some of them off in his haste to get it done quickly. "Are you gonna get undressed or should I just forget about this?"

Jensen began to button his shirt back up. 

Growling, Jared leaped on him.

The air escaped Jensen's lungs with a whooosh and he gasped like a fish on shore. "Careful, Jay," he wheezed. "Mind my head and all, I wanna be awake for this."

At the reminder of Jensen's head injury, Jared immediately pushed himself up onto his hands and knees taking his considerable weight off his lover. It certainly wouldn't do for Jensen to be either incoherent or crushed.

Jared had plans for him. Starting with pounding him into the mattress until he begged, moaned, and screamed his way to a mind-and-body numbing orgasm. Then Jensen could pass out...

"You okay? Did I hurt you again?" Jared asked, pulling back until he was holding most of his weight on his knees leaning over Jensen, leaving only his hands by his head for balance.

Jared looked worriedly into Jensen's eyes, then up and down his body, searching for any signs of further trauma.

"Jen, maybe we should stop..."

"Jesus Christ, Jay, if you don't get back with the program right this damn second, I'm going to brain YOU next!!!"

"But..."

"Get down here, you great big lug, and fuck me already!" Jensen exclaimed. He reached up and grabbed roughly at Jared's neck with one hand, and pulled at an elbow with the other, forcing him to topple onto him.

"Oh, well... if you insist," Jared responded, chuckling. "So, isn't this where we left off?" he murmured just before he slammed his lips onto, and tongue into, Jensen's luscious mouth.

Jared's kisses never failed to leave him lightheaded, so he doubted his current whirling thoughts had anything to do with his injury. He just scrunched his eyes closed tighter and deepened the kiss.

Sure enough, the slight dizziness passed and Jensen was able to concentrate on the man above him and running his hands over every inch of beautiful, golden skin that he could reach.

Soon though that just wasn't enough and Jensen's roaming hands found their way inside Jared's jeans and boxers, cupping the round globes of his perfect ass. He felt Jared smiling into their kiss and pulled him closer before slowly working his fingers sideways to make the round trip in between their bodies to fiddle with the buttons of their jeans.

Jared moaned as he felt Jensen's fingers slide around his side and towards his crotch. He felt the top button of his pants give way and groaned, breath hitching slightly. Jensen slowly began pulling the zipper down and Jared ground himself onto his hand, desperately seeking some friction to relieve his raging erection.

Jensen grinned delightedly as he nipped his way along the side of Jared's neck and along his shoulder, even as his nimble fingers finished unzipping Jared's jeans. He slipped one hand inside, running his fingers through the neatly trimmed patch of hair before finding Jared's hot and heavy erection straining to be freed.

"Oh my poor Jaredina's cramped and cranky in there." He murmured in Jared's ear.

Jared shuddered with delicious thrills but still managed to grit out. "Stop calling it Jaredina, you jerk."

"It belongs to me, I'll name it what I want, bitch." Jensen laughed as he playfully nipped at Jared's ear lobe.

Just then Jared decided two can play that game. Swiftly his hand found its way to his lover's crotch and squeezed, causing Jensen to moan and buck his hips.

"Looks like Jenny wants out of there, too," he smirked with a lustful sparkle in his eyes.

When Jensen opened his mouth to protest, Jared covered it with his own and slid his tongue in Jensen's hot mouth. He groaned.

Jared continued kissing Jensen greedily, and slipped his arms around Jensen's shoulders to lever him up until he was sitting on his lap.

Jensen moved closer and brushed his hands across Jared's broad shoulders, linking them behind his neck, and reaching down, he pulled up the edges of the hem of Jared's T-shirt to remove it and quickly toss it onto the floor.

Jensen looked straight into Jared's eyes, pupils dark, almost black. There was only a very thin ring of green still remaining around the edges of Jensen's irises. He looked like a wild and feral jungle cat eyeing his soon-to-be-prey.

Jensen lunged forward, pulling Jared's head towards him. He ran his hands through his long, soft locks, and grabbed tight. He held his head and turned it slightly while he plundered Jared's mouth.

Jensen then moved his lips down to Jared's collarbone, leaving a red mark by biting and sucking his skin until it puckered slightly. He licked it tenderly to ease the sting and relieve the soreness, yet it was clear what it was and obvious for all to see.

They immediately returned to dueling with tongues and teeth like crazed mates who had been separated for weeks.

Continuing to ravage each other until they could no longer breathe, they finally came up for air. They lifted their heads and held their foreheads together for a moment, looking into each other's lust-blown eyes.

Jared then placed his large palms on Jensen's face, thumbing his cheeks, and used his tongue to slowly and sensually map the inside of his mouth carefully and completely.

Simultaneously, Jensen ran his hands up, down, around, and along every muscle and sinew he could feel along Jared's ripped back, sides and torso.

After his thorough exploration of the inside of Jensen's mouth, Jared pulled away and began slowly nibbling and pulling at Jensen's full, luscious lips.

Lips that were just made for sin and to give erotic pleasure. Lips that he soon hoped would be all over him. Jared just stared at them - red, swollen, and glistening - from their hungry kisses and shared saliva. He growled, sounding virtually inhuman, from the raging need burning inside him.

Jensen responded by ripping open the rest of his own shirt, pulling it free from his jeans, rolling it into a ball and tossing it over his shoulder towards the trash can by the dresser. It was worthless now anyway...

In his haste to feel himself skin-to-skin with Jared, Jensen had lost his patience. He'd pulled most of the buttons off his shirt and even ripped it in a few places in his desperation to touch Jared's honey-gold skin.

Jared began to pepper Jensen's face with fervent little kisses - placing them all over his forehead, eyes, nose and freckles. He made his way down Jensen's throat, to the juncture of neck and shoulder, over his cheeks, and towards his ears, where his three-day scruff was softest.

The kisses were moist, open-mouthed and breathy. Jensen's heartbeat was accelerating, and his breathing rate increased and became shallower.

Just like Jensen, Jared was becoming more and more aroused, and was beginning to whimper and grind their crotches against each other.

Jensen bared his throat to give Jared more room, and he started to make these cute little noises - somewhere between a hum, a moan, and a purr, when Jared started biting, mouthing, and sucking on his neck.

The noises went straight to Jared's groin, where he could feel his hardened cock straining against his jeans. He could feel Jensen's back arch slightly to do the same.

Jared proceeded to bite, nip, and suck Jensen's delicious-tasting skin, leaving small, red markings and faint bruisings wherever he touched him with his lips. Jensen also now bore the marks of Jared's loving.

There'd be absolutely no mistaking they belonged to each other now.

Exhausted from the long day and the adrenaline crash from their spent anger and hospital scare, Jared pulled Jensen's back against his chest and spooned him from behind.

They decided they'd best get a little rest - they'd need it for the hot stuff yet to come - and promptly dozed off.

*****

Jared woke first, a couple of hours later. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched Jensen sleeping. After a few minutes he stretched out his fingers, tracing Jensen's freckles lovingly.

Jensen's eyes blinked open. "What are you doing, Jay?" 

"Connecting the dots," Jared grinned wickedly. "Don't move."

Jensen growled and with a swift motion pushed Jared over and onto his back, straddling his thighs. Glancing down, Jensen licked his lips as he admired both cocks standing at attention. Jared propped himself up, the boys ogling each other with greedy eyes.

A moment later their mouths and hands followed suit. They kissed, touched, and fondled each other like there was no tomorrow.

Then Jared pushed Jensen down on his back, reversing their positions, taking Jensen's raging erection in his hand, squeezing hard.

"Let me take care of you, Jen," he rasped and kissed and licked his way down Jensen's chest and stomach. He paid extra attention to each nipple which caused Jensen to fist his hands in the duvet, reducing him to a moaning mess of need.

Then Jared got to Jensen's leaking cock. He kissed and licked the head, then up and down the shaft, while gently tugging at his lover's balls and playing with his hole.

"Damn Jared," Jensen exhaled, breathing heavily. "Stop teasing."

"Can't help it," Jared replied, swiping his tongue over Jensen's dick again. After lubing his fingers with his own spit, he inserted one, then two.

"Jared, make hot love to me."

Loud chirping noise filled the space, both of their phones ringing in time. Neither one responded to it, too busy wrapped up in the sensuous love making at hand.

Jared moved down Jensen's body slowly kissing every curve of his body. Hip bones, lower tummy, until finally he got to his destination.

Taking Jensen's hard cock in his mouth, he sucked, licked, and bit at him. Jensen was a moaning quivering lump.

It quite suddenly occurred to Jared at just that moment that he hadn't done his promised duty of asking Jensen the required questions to comply with the doctor's orders for bi-hourly concussion checks.

He pulled himself up on his hands and looked down at his disheveled lover.

"Jen?! Jen!? What year is it?" asked Jared, tapping Jensen's face lightly to get his attention.

Jensen looked up, eyes squinting and face scrunched in confusion. "Wha'?" "Year, doofus, what year is it?" Jared repeated.

Jared received a startled look, as if saying 'are you kidding me??' But instead what came out of Jensen's mouth was an incredulous "Really, Jay? Really!? Now??? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke. You heard the doctor."

With a deep roll of Jensen's eyes, he growled. "Well, let's see… 2016. Leap year, I believe. Same year I lost my gorgeous lover to a brutal crime of passion - perpetrated by my own hand, ‘ya know? And triggered by my soul mate's inane interruption of our lovemaking at a most inopportune time."

Jared chuckled, muttering 'well, that would certainly put a damper on our long-awaited activities.’ So he queried next instead, "What's today's date?"

"Same day in the same year that my still gorgeous, but turned stupid, lover gave me blue balls because he asked so many ridiculous questions," Jensen retorted snappily, along with giving him his most dangerous Dean glare for good measure.

Jared opened his mouth to speak again, and Jensen clapped his hand quickly over his mouth cutting him off. "Babe... If you value your life at all, or your sex life, I might add… Not. Another. Word. Out. Of. Your. Mouth.”

He punctuated each word with a thrust of his groin into Jared's, heightening both their building pleasure. "Get it right back where it belongs, and pronto!" while grabbing Jared's balls and squeezing them to remind him he meant business.

Jared began to lower his lips back down to Jensen's impressive erection, smirking and snickering evilly, while mumbling "Ow, ow… Okay, okay."

Jensen lifted his head slightly to give him a warning glance, biting out, "And you'd better stop the teasing now!! It's way past time for the main event!"

As Jared returned to ministering to his beautiful cock, Jensen started shifting and fidgeting all over the sheets. He rocked his hips side-to-side and arched his back so that he was thrusting his turgid shaft faster, harder and farther into Jared's mouth. "God, Jay, you feel so good! ugh..."

Jensen felt like every nerve synapse in his body was firing on all cylinders. He was literally vibrating with need - physical, mental, emotional.

Jared was the only one who could satisfy those needs, and he didn't want it to be with only his mouth this time. Jensen wanted Jared buried deep inside him.

A hoarse plea was ripped almost involuntarily out of Jensen's mouth. "Jay. Jay, babe, please. I want you inside me. Now. Please," he begged. "I've missed feeling you splitting me wide open and filling me up with your long, hot, hard-as-steel cock."

Sure they'd both lose it before he got to that point, Jared wrapped a hand around the base of each of their shafts, holding and squeezing to stave off their climaxes.

When he felt they were safe for the moment, he reached down into the pocket of his jeans for a packet of lube.

"Pants. Off." gritted out Jared, followed by Jensen's “Both. Now.” They each scrambled out of their jeans and boxers to lay back on the sheets, a fine sheen of sweat glowing on their skin.

Jensen spread his legs wide and Jared lay between them, looking longingly at each other with slightly teary eyes. Knowing their joining would once again rock their world. Just as it did each and every time, from the very first time.

"Now, Jay, please," Jensen whispered.

"God, Jen, yes," as Jared began to prepare him by sliding one slick finger into his tight hole.

The hotel room phone started ringing. Jensen looked at Jared as he looked at it. "Don't even think of it!"

Jensen picking up the phone as Jared eased himself into Jensen. 

"Hhello?" Said Jensen as Jared pulled out and pushed back in.

"Jensen! You two did it this time! Do you even know the mess you two made?" said his agent.

"Yeah, can we ttaaalllkk about this tomorrow?" Jensen said as Jared pulled back again.

"Listen, you guys need to fix this and soon!" said his agent.

"Yeah, ok, tttaaallllk to you tomorrow!!" said Jensen as Jared pushed back into him hard. Jensen hung up the phone and started bucking.

Jared looked down at Jensen with his patented frown, scrunching his nose up and raising an eyebrow in question. "Told 'ya to ignore the phone, Jen," he mumbled as he pushed slowly, but deeper, into him.

Jensen simply grunted, lifting one leg and wrapping it around Jared's waist. He then raised his other leg, bending his knee and spreading it wide, sliding his foot enticingly down Jared's long, lean leg.

Jensen stopped when his arch was resting on the back of Jared's strong, muscled calf. He stilled for a moment, closing his eyes, drawing a huge breath, and exhaling out with a long, deep sigh of satisfaction. "God, Jay... It feels so amazing to have you back where you belong."

An instant later, Jensen shifted gears from enraptured to manic. He slammed his pelvis up hard until the bottom of his ass cheeks were being squeezed by Jared's hands, and he was fully flush to his groin and touching the insides of his thighs.

Not to be outdone, Jared quickly withdrew his rigid cock and slammed back into  
Jensen so forcefully and deeply that he hit his prostrate dead on, causing Jensen to see stars for a second.

They immediately began their familiar mating 'dance,' each thrusting up and down in counterpoint to the other. The sounds of slapping flesh could just barely be heard through loud moans and cries of "augh, God!" and "fuck, yes!" and "oh... right there!"

Jared was soon pounding against Jensen's sweet spot on every single stroke, practically sending him into convulsions from the intense sensations. He was lost in a haze of ever-increasing desire.

Tingles were starting to form at the base of Jensen's spine and down his arms to his fingertips. Sharp tendrils of heat were creeping up the back of his neck, his toes were starting to curl, and his balls were tightening. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be seeing nothing but stars.

Jared couldn't take much more of this. He was literally about to explode. But he kept a tight rein on his control, pushing back his own need for release. He wanted Jensen to come first.

Running his right hand up along Jensen's left flank, along his chest and over to his nipple, Jared pebbled the small nub between his thumb and forefinger, bringing it to a hard peak. He lowered his head, biting, nibbling and licking at it until it was pink and shiny.

Jensen began writhing and moaning, grasping at Jared blindly with one hand and fisting his other around the sheets. He could feel his climax barreling towards him like a freight train with no brakes.

Jensen's lower back arched up off the bed, strung tight as a bow, and he cried out loudly, and rather desperately, "Jay... I'mma... God, gonna..."

Lifting his head to place a soft, open-mouthed kiss on Jensen's chest just above his heart, Jared leaned up and placed his lips against his ear, whispering, "Come for me, Jen."

Muscles contracting around his hard shaft, Jensen stiffened slightly as Jared drove into him with one final thrust, causing them both to immediately, and simultaneously, erupt into earth-shattering orgasms.

After their gasping slowed and they regained their breath somewhat, Jared slowly raised his head and locked his hazel eyes with Jensen's dazed green ones. They shared a long, sweet kiss.

"Love you, Jen," breathed Jared.

Jensen replied with a quiet "Love you too, babe."

Completely spent, Jared rolled onto his back, while Jensen shifted onto his side, throwing an arm around his waist and laying his head on his chest.

Jensen burrowed in close and mumbled drowsily "Time for 'nother nap... an' then's my turn to drive."

*****

The next morning, after Jensen had woken Jared up with kisses twice, and they'd had their way with each other, they’d fallen back to sleep each time, the two finally got up around 10 am. They showered, dressed, packed and were out the door to catch a flight on which Jared had been able to get them two seats together in first class back to Vancouver.

When they got to the lobby, the strap on Jared's carry-on came undone and he moved over to a display of potted fan palms to try and fix it while also being out of the way of foot traffic.

Before Jensen could ask if he could help, the clear voice of a young girl rang out from the other side of the palm trees. The wide palms completely blocked the view from each side.

"Have you seen Jared or Jensen yet?" asked the girl.

Another girl with an even higher voice answered. "Nope. But I know they're here, somewhere."

"How can you be so sure?"

"No one reported them leaving the building or even being seen at the airport." 

"They could've left out the back and had a car waiting."

"They could've but after all of the ruckus yesterday, I'm pretty sure they're still here. Probably making up and stuff," the first girl giggled naughtily.

"Ew... shut up."

"What? You have a problem with them being a couple? You a homophobe now?"

"No, I'm just tired of you always thinking they're in love when they are SO obviously practically brothers."

"OMG you are SO fucking blind! I can't believe you..."

Jensen rolled his eyes, and then looked up at Jared who'd finished fixing his strap and was holding one hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and alerting the girls to their presence.

"Let's squash this," Jensen muttered. "Before they come to blows and start a barroom brawl in the lobby."

"How do you wanna play it?"

Jensen smirked at Jared, a twinkle in the depths of his amazing green eyes. 

Jared chuckled. "ALWAYS mess with their heads," he said.

"You got it," whispered Jensen. "You're on, baby. ACTION!"

Jared walked out into the middle of the lobby where the girls were sure to see him, pretending to still be fumbling with the strap of his bag.

Jensen grinned when he heard the fangirls audibly gasping in shock. "OMIGOD! IT'S JARED."

"HOLY SHIT, IT IS HIM. BUT WHERE'S JENSEN?!"

Taking that as his cue, Jensen casually walked over to Jared and the two high-fived like normal friends would, and began making small talk.

Soon enough, the girls got up the courage to approach them and Jared and Jensen obligingly posed for pics and gave autographs. The girls thanked them, and then went back to their spot by the palms.

Talking loudly, Jensen said. "We should get going, Jay. Gotta catch our flight."

He rested one hand on Jared's shoulder as he turned to leave. They took a couple of steps away, and then Jensen whispered. "Aaand pause..."

Jensen turned to look back at the girls who were still watching them, then ran his hand up to the back of Jared's neck, down his spine and then down to his firm, perfect ass, which he squeezed lightly. Jared pretended to jump slightly.

Jensen saw both girls' eyes bugging out of their heads. The moment one of them tried to bring her phone up to take a picture, Jensen dropped his arm.

The girls looked at him disappointedly.

He shook his head at them with a playful smile and winked. They realized he'd known they were watching and was probably joking with them. But as he settled his hand on Jared's lower back and began to guide him out of the lobby doors, he looked back at them one last time and noticed how both of them had the same confused expression on their faces.

"You are SO evil," Jared muttered, amusement plain in his voice, as he too glanced back to see the dumbstruck girls.

"Yeah, but you love me just the way I am."

"Yes, I do. And as long as you keep your shirt on."

Jensen's jaw dropped, his expression beginning to darken until Jared burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I learned my lesson, Jen. I promise! I love you, so therefore, I trust you."

"Damn straight." Jensen smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
